Greater China
Greater China is a basic country map developed by Wisse, with graphics help from WidowMakers. The map has 29 regions divided into into 8 bonus zones, making it one of the smaller maps playable on Conquer Club. Because of the small region count and easy bonus zones, 1v1 games can be very luck dependent. However, 4 player doubles games and any games with 3-5 players are a lot of fun on this map, quick to play and finish but with enough skill required to be enjoyable. A fun map for anyone to play! It is important to note that some of the map connections aren't immediately clear, especially due to two one-way connections from E. Xizang to W. Xizang and from Gansu to Nei Mongol. The map also features bombardment from Chinese Kashmir to E. Xizang. Features *Bombardment- Chinese Kashmir can bombard East Xizang. *Dead Space- The Chinese Kashmir region doesn't belong to any bonus zone. *Neutral Start- The Shangdong region starts neutral to prevent people from starting out with the small bonus zone. *Collections- There are special regions with symbols on them scattered around the map. Collect 3 for a +1 zone bonus, all 4 net +3 troops. Settings Manual deployment Due to the number of neutral regions on the map and the one-way connections, a clever deployment with manual troops can prevent the stack crashing so prevalent in open map manual deployment games. Focus on a bonus zone which can be easily taken and held and on trying to spread yourself into at least two or three parts of the map so you're not an easy target. Escalating Escalating is great on this map with around 3-5 players, anything higher than that and you run the risk of being eliminated very early due to a low starting region count (Each player start with 9 regions for 3 player games, 7 regions for 4 player games, and 5 regions for 5 player games). On your first few turns, take an easy bonus zone if possible, but only if you can do it without losing too many troops. Many players will weaken themselves severely trying to go after a bonus zone. If this occurs, try to position yourself to eliminate those players who have weakened themselves. Make sure to keep a region in the Lanzhou or Guangzhou bonus zones, as those sections of the map can get blocked easily by stacks of troops on Shaanxi, Henan, or Hubei. Most of the regions in the center of the map are good to hold because they can be a central location to start a sweep from: Shaanxi, Henan, Hubei, Sichuan, and Hunan, to name a few. Just sit tight, build up troops, get spoils every turn, and eliminate your opponents when you can. Standard and Terminator escalating are both fun on this map. Flat rate, nuclear and no spoils Flat Rate is lots of fun on this map, but can be frustrating because some games will be decided solely on the color of the spoils you get. In flat rate games, the basic strategy is to pick off the weak players and steal their spoils at the right time. Also, try to conquer a bonus zone as soon as possible, but make sure it's well defended or you'll get run over and taken out. No Spoils can be somewhat drop dependent, as people can conquer bonus zones quickly and win easily from there. Nuclear spoils is similar to no spoils on this map, with the proviso that around round 4 you should be very careful about building large stacks of troops. Because this is such a small map the odds that another player draws a nuke card with your troop stack's name on it are relatively high! Stalemate games can result from both no spoils and flat rate games where players build stacks of troops on choke points such as Shaanxi, Sichuan, and Laoning. The game then settles down to a state where no-one is willing to break the balance of power. Nuclear spoils can prevent the stalemate scenario, providing a nice change of pace. Assassin Assassin games offer an interesting alternative on this map, particularly with escalating spoils, although flat rate can be fun too. Around 4-6 players is the right amount for a fun game. Do not try to take any bonus zones early, unless you control 2 or more of the 3 regions in one of the Northeast bonus zones. Try to build up troops next to your target's stacks and take a spoil each turn, while not paying too much attention to their regions far away. More often than not one of your other opponents will assault your target's regions in their haste to eliminate their target, doing your dirty work for you. If this doesn't occur within the first few rounds, strategically reinforce your troops to get close to your opponents troop stacks, then exchange your spoils and take them out at the right time. Don't go after your target's large troop stacks unless you are sure you can take them out. 1v1 2 player on this map is rather luck based, but it offers a fun, very quick game for those willing to try it. Each player will begin with 9 regions. On your first turn, always try to break your opponent's bonus zone first, unless you yourself can take a bonus zone that they will not be able to break easily the next turn. If your opponent has no bonus zones, then concentrate on taking a bonus zone yourself. It is your choice whether or not to play with spoils, in some cases they help even out a bad drop, in other cases they end the game early when someone gets a quick set, especially with flat rate spoils. Try to take a spoil each turn if you're playing with spoils, and reinforce your borders to prevent your opponent from getting one. Turn in a set as soon as you can, and use it to conquer a bonus zone or to decimate your opponent. The exception to this rule is if you have an edge and collect 3 red cards in flat rate; in that case it can be worthwhile to hold out for a green and blue card in order to cash spoils for 10 troops instead of 4. Team games Greater China is a lot of fun for four player doubles games, but a little too small to play triples and quads comfortably. Regardless of the spoil type, you should go for bonus zones as soon as possibly and reinforce your partner to allow them to go after bonus zones too. If you can, try for the two small bonus zones in the Northeast, Shenyang and Beijing. You can hold both of these bonus zones from only 3 regions outside, Henan, Shangdong, and Gansu, sometimes picking up the small Jinan bonus zone in the process. After that, expand out, break any bonus zones your opponent has, and eliminate the weaker partner on the other team.